league_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
MegaTank
The MegaTank is a Massive Battle platform that is created by Klassen, The Major tells the player to attack Klassen before he deploys his MegaTank, however, the enemy base is revealed to be the MegaTank all along, as the walls in front of it collapse revealing its true nature. The MegaTank also uses a variety of weapon turrets such as Railgun turrets, Cannon Turrets and Machine Gun Turrets. It also has a helipad that can deploy helicopters from the roof of the MegaTank, yet it's unknown whether this is confirmed or not. Officers General Klassen has four commanding officers that pose a minor obstacle for player's trying to attack the boss, all four officers must be taken down before the player is able to fight the boss. Also, if the player fails to defeat General Klassen's MegaTank in time then one of the officers will recover and prevent the player from fighting the boss until they are defeated again. Lt. Mitchell: Very Easy to takedown in both early and later levels. Lt. Kozlov: Easy to takedown in early levels. Later levels he starts deploying more powerful SR & UR tanks and Artillery. Maj.Herria: Easy at early levels but becomes progressively harder to defeat. In Later levels he starts to deploy mostly SR & UR Helicopters. Col.Varga: Second in Command of General Klassen and is considered the toughest out of the four officers. In later levels he deploys powerful infantry units like flame throwers and snipers. Strategy *The MegaTank will move towards the base in an attempt to demolish it with its steamroller, Tanks and Helicopters are a good counter against this monstrosity. * Rocket squads whether they are Uncommon, Rare or Liang's Reapers, are a very effective counter since they take a while to steam roll and with three per squad they slow the tank down a lot. While these units are still useful during a MegaTank battle, their effectiveness at slowing it down has been significantly reduced in the latest update. *Strength in numbers is the only way to go with this Boss, try to send out as many units as possible so each unit can inflict damage against it in the least amount of time possible. *Artillery will not be helpful against it so switch them out with units that have high armor or inflict more damage, if a unit is getting tenderized be sure that it's a unit with high health and armor so it will buy the player time to deploy more units. While these units are still useful during a MegaTank battle, their effectiveness at slowing it down has been significantly reduced in the latest update. * Focus on units with high damage or high rates of fire as you want a very high attack value when attacking the mega tank. Defense is a second priority as the Mega Tank's defenses take a while to destroy units and a higher defense doesn't slow it down anymore as it's crushing them. *Once the player has defeated the Level 1 MegaTank, all subsequent battles will feature the MegaTank in motion from the start of the battle. Additionally, the player will be provided with two Cannon Towers, which will inflict small amounts of damage. These serve as a good indicator for initiating your attack, should the player be focusing on their Supply Level. But after a while, they will become overwhelmed by the power of the megatank, getting destroyed by even 2 hits at a level 40 megatank. *No matter how much health your unit has, the steamroller will demolish that unit, even a maxed out Common Interest within a second. Trivia *The MegaTank may be a nod towards the MARV, a unit from Command & Conquer, due to them both featuring multiple weapon systems and being immense in size. *The MegaTank is the only unit that is not affected by Scanning *The MegaTank did not originally feature Mortar turrets. *The MegaTank has received a Health Reduction in October 2014 due to people complaining how about the bosses being impossible to defeat at higher levels, however this has also came at the cost of less points rewarded per boss battle. *The MegaTank is denoted as a Tank in the Victory Stats. *The MegaTank was originally much easier to destroy. Units would take several seconds to be completely crushed, significantly slowing the MegaTank's progress across the battlefield. Category:Bosses